Light-emitting diodes (“LED's”) are a popular form of light source due to their low energy consumption, longer lifespan, small size, and fast switching properties. Each of these make them an ideal choice for small and mobile applications such as headlamps, flashlights, and similar user-engaged lighting means. Many will recognize that LED's are a light source for headlamps. These headlamps are worn by users such as hikers, construction workers, and other operating in low light environment.
A main drawback with LED headlamps, and similar applications is that the LED emits light with limited angular direction from the source. This produces a “tunnel” of direct and intense light from the source while leaving the periphery void of useful light. In the current art, conventional headlamp LED's have a wide angle LED to provide ambient light at a wide angle in reference to the vector of the user. These components are oriented to emit light parallel with respect to the line of sight of the user. They also employ a spot LED to focus light at a greater distance, creating a “tunnel” of light which protrudes further than light emitted by the wide angle LED. These work well for many uses, however, new innovation in the art is desired.
It can be seen that an innovation in the field of light-emitting diodes is needed to provide users with a broad emittance of light from the source in order to illuminate a larger portion of the user's field of vision.